


Trouvaille

by WhyAmISuchACrybaby



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Bottom Jimin, High School, M/M, Sub!TopJungkook, gangster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAmISuchACrybaby/pseuds/WhyAmISuchACrybaby
Summary: "A school boy?""A gangster?"





	1. I

"The festival is just two weeks away." Taehyung excitedly informed his best friend as they walked away from school. "I've been waiting all year for it. There's always really great food, and games, and at the end, fireworks!"  
Jungkook sighed, not as caught up in the hype as everyone else was. The festival happened every year, what was the point of getting excited? He never understood such actions, but neither did he want to, they were far too insignificant.  
"What? You're just going to sigh?" Even though Taehyung was used to Jungkook's odd mood swings and changing behaviour, even he couldn't believe Jungkook wasn't hyped. Maybe it was the fact that festivals are usually packed, and Jungkook disliked - correction,hated - crowds.  
In response to his best friend's question, Jungkook looked at him, and shrugged. That earned him a light push, both of them chuckling as Jungkook bumped back into Taehyung's shoulder as payback.  
"Well, my stop is here." They halted in front of a house. "I bid you farewell. See you tomorrow!" Taehyung slapped Jungkook a high five, and waved once before dashing inside, opening the door to the lawn, then knocking incessantly at the door. He turned around once more to wave at Jungkook. Jungkook didn't wave back, because that would be weird, he just nodded instead and acknowledged with a smile. Then he began walking away.  
"JUNGKOOK! WAIT!"  
Jungkook came to an abrupt stop, eyes widening as his brain registered the owner of the voice as his best friend. He spun on his heel, and glared at Taehyung.  
"What the hell, man?"  
"I'm sorry, I had been reminding myself to warn you since morning, but it slipped my mind!" Taehyung sheepishly smiled as he approached Jungkook, a smile that turned apologetic.  
"Warn me?" Jungkook narrowed his eyes so much that they were barely open.  
"Yeah. You see, the usual, shorter route you take to your street is pretty much inaccessible to the public right now, so you've gotta use the longer route." Taehyung explained, missing the way Jungkook's eyes widened so much they almost fell out of their sockets. Jungkook didn't want to use the longer route!  
There was another street that would branch from where Taehyung used to live, and using that street Jungkook could always reach home early. Not only that, but there used to be a whole block on the street that Jungkook would look forward to crossing everyday. It had exotic little shops, and was very peaceful, light music sifted through the air and the shops had their doors and windows open, most letting out wonderful smells. Mostly, small animals like puppies, squirrels, kittens and rabbits scurried around your feet, sometimes squirrels fell from random places onto your bags or head. It was a beautiful place, really, and the fact that Jungkook wouldn't get to see it for probably a month or two was painful.  
When he asked Taehyung why they shut the area down, he replied that some murder had taken place there, and the police were investigating.  
"Oh great." Jungkook mumbled, "Just great."

Some idiot got murdered by another idiot, it wasn't Jungkook's fault, so why was he the one being punished?

Another inward groan rumbled from Jungkook's throat when he realized he would have to go through The Serpent territory. The Serpents were a local gang, very troublesome and cruel. Being a local gang, it wasn't too big, but not too small either. Jungkook had heard stories about them from friends, teachers, and pretty much everyone he met, but was lucky enough to have never encountered them before. They mainly operated as thieves, robbing every and any one they could, but sometimes if situations got out of hand, they'd kill you without batting an eye. The police had tried their best to capture their leader, or any senior member, but to no avail. They could only manage to catch small workers who didn't know much that was useful.  
Jungkook bitterly watched Taehyung as he left again, for the comfort of his house. 

How unfair.

The alley was empty. Jungkook peeked to the left and right before he continued walking through the Serpent territory. He had made halfway through the area, and he hoped and he prayed that he would easily slip by, without gaining attention from the Serpents.  
With each step, Jungkook's heart beat faster, and it felt like it would fail. It was eerily silent, so silent that he could hear the rapid thud-thud his heart was doing. He mumbled at his heart to shut up. He didn't want to risk his heartbeat being overheard.  
In his state of worry and anxiety, he didn't realize he'd already reached the end of Serpent Territory. He calmed down when he was at least 30 feet away.

"You did what?" Jungkook looked up at his mother, a bored expression on his face as he circled the noodles around the limbs of his fork.  
Telling his mother that he didn't eat his lunch was the biggest mistake of his life. Now she was putting the pieces together,from ever since he was a little kid. Thing was, he never ate his lunch, but he'd tactfully lied to his mother, and she believed because he always showed an empty lunch box to her. Now, she was going all Sherlock and realizing all the moments where he had blatantly lied to her face.  
Jungkook had been thinking of letting her know about the Serpent thing, but changed his mind because he would only get yelled at further. And he wasn't a fan of being yelled at.  
"Mother, I'm 17. Please stop treating me like I'm 7." He sighed, stabbing his ramen with the fork. Mrs. Jeon slapped his head with chopsticks and told him to stop messing with his food. Then she slapped him again for not finishing his lunch for 4+ years. Jungkook ate his noodles, unfazed by his angry mother.  
He wondered if it was a good idea to hide the real thing from his mother. She would eventually find out, anyway. Though, she never had to cross the street that was inaccessible, because her workplace was in a completely different direction. Jungkook's dad too.  
When Mrs. Jeon's nagging seemed to have no end, Jungkook decided it was best to leave the topic hidden. She would find out when she would find out.  
.

For the next week, Jungkook had to cross Serpent Territory. Surprisingly enough, he didn't get caught. He was becoming quite confident in his abilities, and wasn't scared in the least. However, he still took some precautionary actions everyday before he left for college. Seven days were enough to find out that the time when he walked to the college was safe. It was no secret that The Serpents had bad routines, staying up all night doing whatever it was that they did, and waking up probably around 2 p.m. Around 2:30 p.m was when Jungkook would be returning from school and crossing the Serpent zone.  
"I can't believe you haven't told your parents." Taehyung shook his head in disappointment as they casually strolled out of college and headed home.  
A group of girls that had huddled around the main exit of the gate squealed, loud enough to make both the boys whip around in concern. Whilst Taehyung enjoyed the attention, Jungkook rolled his eyes and continued walking away.  
"I mean, what would they be able to do anyway? I'd only make them worry, and worrying is pointless." Jungkook continued, pointing out as he kicked the gravel. He really didn't want to worry his parents, they'd been through enough already, with the recent loss of his grandparents and two cousins in a house fire.  
"Say, for example, the Serpents hold you captive. Then you wouldn't go home. And your parents would worry." Taehyung said, shooting the most concerned look at his best friend.  
"By 'hold you captive' you mean, what if you get killed, right?" Jungkook smirked at Taehyung, who slapped him right across the face.  
"Don't even joke about that, man."

After dropping Taehyung off at his own place, Jungkook carried on with his usual routine. Whistling till he reached Serpent territory, then shutting up and trying to sneak his way to the other side. He felt, no doubt, more confident than he did a few days ago. Maybe because he was so used to nothing unusual happening. He decided he wasn't going to look like an idiot again, and that he didn't have to duck or stop dead in his tracks every time a leaf grazed the ground. He kept his back straight, his head looking forward, and confidently marched forward.  
"Well, aren't you just charming?"  
Jungkook felt the world around him shatter, and he silently cursed at his fate and asked God what He had against him. Of all days, today....  
The voice had come from behind Jungkook, and he realized if he kept walking or tried to run away, he would be stopped, as he could see tough, big looking men appear further up the street, all gawking at him hungrily. The voice that had broken through Jungkook's thoughts and peace of mind didn't make it seem like the owner was big or tough, but Jungkook could never be too careful. With his throat ready to throw up, and his heart ready to burst with all the tension, he turned around to face the man.  
A senior member. The tattoo on the man's hand gave that away. He wore a leather shirt that had no sleeves, and leather pants that stuck (way too tightly) to his legs. A jacket had been thrown on, too, but it was falling from one shoulder, something told Jungkook that was intended. He wore a glove on just one hand.  
"I saw you, just the other day, waltzing through as if you own the place." The man began, leaving his spot against the wall and walking up to Jungkook. His style of walking (and talking) had a certain flow, a boldness. It was intimidating, yet encouraging, in a strange sense. He also made Jungkook question his sexuality. For example, those legs woul-  
No.  
No.  
Jungkook mentally shot himself in the head for even daring to think about something of the sort in a situation like this.  
Keeping his form collected and unfazed, Jungkook didn't reply, he just looked on at the man, not in a provoking or mocking way. He didn't want to get killed. The man's eyes wandered to Jungkook's hand, that was carrying his bag, slung over his shoulder.  
"A little schoolboy?" The man's voice sounded amused, and a dry chuckle escaped his lips.  
"College, actually." Jungkook corrected. Then he realized what he'd done, and expected to be shot right at the spot.  
"Sure, sure." The man laughed now, approaching the boy so he could place a hand on his shoulder. Of course, it wasn't an act of friendliness, more like an intimidation strategy. And it was working. That was also when Jungkook realized he was much taller than the Serpent.  
"Look, boyo, I have no concern with who you are and what you're doing here. But we don't welcome trespassers, especially not teenagers who do it for some sick sort of adventure or whatever."  
Jungkook didn't plan on telling the man he wasn't doing this for an adventure, rather he had no other choice. If he told the Serpent that, he would become a daily target for money for him and his men. Jungkook decided on playing silent.  
"I'd beat you up, but I think you're handsome. I don't want to scar that face," The man said, softly, but the hint of venom in his tone and words didn't go unnoticed. Jungkook's eyes slightly widened at being called handsome, sure he got that a lot but never from a Serpent. Realizing he wasn't going to get a response, the man went on, "I'm letting it slide this once but," He raised his arm and brought his hand close to Jungkook's face, palm facing up.  
It took Jungkook a minute to realize what he was doing.  
He was asking for money.  
"You want me to pay you?" Jungkook questioned, a bit unbelievably.  
"I'm asking you nicely, pretty boy. This is my turf, and I don't think I need to explain any further."  
Jungkook thought about how he liked being called "pretty boy", but he shook the thought out of his head. Jungkook had a gut feeling (never wrong, by the way) the Serpent wasn't going to attack Jungkook, and he decided to use it to his advantage. And he suddenly felt stubborn. It was something about the man that made him like that, a certain vibe that rubbed off on him.  
"I'm not giving you anything."  
If his situation had been in a show, and a character had said what he just had, he would've face palmed and choked on his popcorn and called the character stupid.  
The man's eyes widened at Jungkook's bold behaviour, and again, Jungkook expected a metal rod to strike his head. But no, when Jungkook's briefly closed eyes opened again, the man was smiling fondly at Jungkook.  
His heart almost stopped.  
@ heart, why?  
Then it almost stopped again when he realized they were now surrounded by big, muscley men. Each of their arms, alone, must have weighed at least a ton.  
"He's a hard nut to crack." The man sighed, getting closer to Jungkook, who instinctively backed away.  
His back came in contact with another mountain of a man, who asked the senior Serpent, "Do you want me to break him for you, then?" His voice seemed like thunder, or maybe a giant monster mumbling. It wasn't pleasant.  
Jungkook heard the man say "No need." But he couldn't hear what else he said because again, his head was spinning. His vision blurred slightly, and at first he almost didn't realize the man was close, too close for comfort, and Jungkook's back was still pressing into another man.  
The man's unheard sentence lingered in the atmosphere, and Jungkook made out what he could've said.  
"I can crack him myself."  
Before he could stop what was happening, the man had pressed himself against Jungkook, moving his hips in a heavenly rhythm. He grazed his lips against Jungkook's, and his hands ran all over Jungkook's chest. Jungkook couldn't believe what was happening, being very inexperienced in the field, he also didn't know how to react. Sure, the whole school (gals and some dudes alike) wanted Jungkook, especially the crazy fangirls who called him "Oppa" and wanted him to choke them while he fucked them, but Jungkook had never, ever, done anything of the sort. Mainly because he'd never been interested in anyone.  
Jungkook had shut his eyes tightly, and for some reason, instead of letting his smartass talk, he let the man do whatever he was doing. Now Jungkook understood why some kids in his class back in younger grades were so obsessed with the deed. It felt fucking awesome.  
But then Jungkook regained his senses.  
Immediately, he tensed, and the man must have noticed, because he almost stopped too. With a heave of power he didn't know he had, Jungkook pushed the smaller male away from him, elbowed the guy behind him, ducked below him and dashed away.

Plump lips.  
That's all Jungkook could think about ever since he'd gotten home. He didn't even eat, or play his PlayStation, he went straight to his room and fell face first into bed. He groaned. His body was feeling all weird and tingly, and painful, and when he Googled the symptoms it pretty much said that he was "turned on". He thought he had some kind of cancer.  
This was so much worse than cancer.

Still wearing the uniform, Jungkook realized just how lazy he'd gotten.  
He didn't sleep the whole night, and when his mother woke him up for school she saw how bloodshot his eyes were and asked him to take the day off. Jungkook agreed.  
He wouldn't even have to see the stupid man.  
He waited till it was at least 2:45 p.m., then punched in his best friend's number.  
Someone received the call after three rings.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TODAY??"  
Taehyung yelled at Jungkook through the phone, his voice piercing Jungkook's eardrums. Jungkook held the phone further away from his ear, he didn't want to go deaf, after all.  
Jungkook patiently listened as Taehyung whined on and on about how he was alone during lunch, and pretty much the whole day, because /name of other friend Jungkook could care less about/ was too busy not being with Taehyung. Then again, Taehyung yelled at Jungkook, asking him the same question.  
"Look, I wasn't feeling well. I'm sorry. Wanna meet up at Smoothies?"  
Smoothies always made Taehyung feel better. Best part? Jungkook didn't have to cross Serpent Territory to go there.

"You didn't change your clothes from yesterday?" Taehyung questioned his best friend, regarding him with a judging look.  
"Too tired."Jungkook replied as they entered the shop. Taehyung shook his head in disbelief, whispering "God, this boy."  
Both of them glanced at the cashier in acknowledgement as soon as they entered Smoothies.  
"Regular?" The cashier smiled at the boys. Jungkook nodded at the woman, before taking his usual spot in the corner. Taehyung sat across him, going through the menu because he wanted to try something new.Thankfully, Taehyung had forgotten he had to be mad at Jungkook for not attending college.  
"This chocolate cake looks like Heaven." Taehyung muttered, sliding the menu to Jungkook with the page open so he could see.  
"Try it." Jungkook encouraged, not really wanting to try something new.  
"I'll order, then to go the toilet, wait for me." Taehyung informed, getting up from his seat and walking away. Jungkook nodded, then took out his mobile and absorbed in a game. He looked up when he saw someone approaching his table out of the corner of his eye. The waitress had brought him his smoothie, and told him to wait a bit more for Taehyung's order. They usually took payment at the counter, but for regular cutomers like Jungkook and Taehyung, who the staff knew well, they would wait for them to come to the cashier and pay after they were done with their food.  
Jungkook, being his anxious self, wanted to take his money out and keep it aside so he wouldn't have to struggle or rush much when they were paying. He reached for his pocket, where his wallet was.  
For the hundredth time that week, his heart stopped.  
His wallet was gone?  
Then he remembered. The scene played in his head, and he wanted to hit his head on the wall repeatedly till it burst open.  
That man, that Serpent, his hands had come somewhere around Jungkook's pocket.  
Pickpocketed.  
Jungkook sat with his head in his hands.  
He'd been pickpocketed.


	2. II

"I'm so sorry, man. I'll pay you back some other tim-" Jungkook's sentence was cut off by his best friend, who had raised a hand immediately.  
"It's okay, man. This kinda stuff doesn't matter between good ol' friends." He smiled, and though of course he hadn't minded, Jungkook still felt embarassed that his friend had to pay for him.   
He always paid for himself.  
Nobody ever paid for Jeon Jungkook.   
"Besides, remember how often you've treated me before? Think of this as payback." Taehyung continued.  
Jungkook nodded, still not very satisfied. He liked treating other people, but having other people spend money on him?   
That just made him purely uncomfortable.   
But he didn't continue whining, because he didn't want to get on Taehyung's nerves.   
If he ever saw that Serpent again, he'd fucking stab him.

He felt much better.

A victorious smile braced his lips as he stared at the emptied contents of his schoolbag. Books, his pencil case, notes that had been passed amongst students in class and-  
Most of his money.  
Jungkook thanked himself for making precautionary arrangements every time he left for his college, they really proved beneficial.   
The "precautionary arrangements" included keeping just a few won in his wallet, whereas the real amount of money was kept in a secret pocket deep within his bag. Which also meant that the Serpent who had oh so cleverly stolen Jungkook's wallet had done it in vain, because his wallet didn't have much money. In fact, it could be counted as none at all.

The feeling of victory definitely overcame the feeling of embarrassment and anger.

 

Jungkook was busy doing his homework, when suddenly his phone buzzed. Instinctively, his fingers dropped the pencil they were holding and reached for the mobile that lay nearby. Jungkook unlocked his phone and opened the notification.

Taehyung: Hey dude 

Taehyung: Don't tell me you're working on the weekend plz

Jungkook: ?

Taehyung: I have some news

Jungkook: ??

Taehyung: You kno tha chick from our class,Lee?

Jungkook: -_- I'm busy

Taehyung: NO DUDE LISTEB!!

Sighing, Jungkook locked his phone and threw it away, and went back to doing his work. He had made sure to shut the mobile off before he threw it away, because he knew his best friend would keep messaging and the phone would keep buzzing and buzzing and distract Jungkook, which could lead him to make a mistake, and he couldn't afford making a mistake, that too while doing his favourite subject. Chemistry was more worthy of Jungkook's attention than Taehyung's new crush anyway. Jungkook sighed again. His best friend really did love too much.

As he worked, he couldn't help but let his mind drift off in a completely different direction. He begrudgingly wished he could have a leash of some sort for his thoughts, so he could prevent them from wandering everywhere whenever they felt like it. He had, for the past 2 days, mostly been thinking about The Serpents. When the weekend was over, he'd have to cross the Serpent turf again, and he didn't want to be caught by that jerk child molester again. He also couldn't take the next whole week off, of course, as that would heavily effect his attendance and he'd miss a great deal of work. He couldn't ask his parents to pick him up because 1) They'd be at work 2)He'd have to confess to them about the whole thing and they would not let him off easy for not telling them before.

He wished his problems were more like older-class math problems. Like, if he bought 500 watermelons what would be the shape of the sun? Those were much easier compared to the problems life oh so generously served Jungkook.

By 10 p.m., Jungkook had finished all his work, and decided to finally read Taehyung's messages. With a roll of his eyes he reached for his mobile again, lazily unlocked it and read the message. 

Messages.

Taehyung: Okay so I was talking to mi na ok

Taehyung: And she was ranting about how much she hates Lee

Taehyung: And also they were having some war or something idk

Taehyung: Anyway mi na said she had an ace card which would make Lee do whatever she said

Taehyung: And I was like what do you mean noods

Taehyung: She slapped me and told me no

Taehyung: She made me promise not to tell anyone but I'm telling you

Taehyung: Since last year

  Taehyung: Lee has had a bigass crush on you  

Jungkook wished he hadn't read the messages after all.

 

"Stop! I'm tired." Taehyung had collapsed on the basketball court floor, and he wheezed the sentence in between desperate gulps for oxygen. Jungkook rolled his eyes, and continued dribbling the ball, running around with it and then proceeding to shooting the ball into the basket.

"You're so weak." Jungkook laughed.

Taehyung had managed to crawl to the corner of the in-built basketball court, and drag himself up in a sitting position. He had taken out his water bottle and was slurping the water, eyes closed shut.  Jungkook stood in front of the hoop, raising his arms and positioning his hands in the perfect direction, trying to hold still when he found the perfect aim.

"Hey dude?" Taehyung's voice came from behind him.

"Hm?"

"You still haven't....talked to me about...yknw..."

Jungkook aimed, eyes narrowing and the veins in his feet stretching as he raised his heels off the floor.

"Lee."

The name shattered his focus and distorted his aim, making the ball slip out of his hands in a direction where it wasn't supposed to go. It hit the hoop and bounced back, flying over Jungkook's head and thumping away. Jungkook turned around angrily, glaring at his best friend.

"What about her?" he chewed every word in the small sentence.

Taehyung placed the cap back on his water bottle and sat with his legs folded, leaning forward and giving Jungkook a look that said bro-what-the-fuck. 

"She's a nice girl."

"Didn't say she wasn't.'"

An uncomfortable silence cast over the room as the two boys stared at each other. The staring competition went on for another 20 minutes, then Taehyung decided he was done, and he looked away, throwing his bottle back into his bag and getting up, bag slung over his shoulder. Jungkook picked the ball up, and threw it at Taehyung. The older boy caught the ball, and suddenly the air of small hostility between them was gone, indicated by the way Taehyung began trying spinning the ball on his finger, a smile creeping onto his lips.  
"You can't do it." Jungkook sighed, picking his own belongings up. They headed to the exit.  
"Can too."  
"Can not."  
"Can too."  
And the way home, that's all they kept saying to each other, but it wasn't awkward, rather more comforting that they were still talking and the brief fight in the basketball court meant nothing.

 

Before they had gone to play basketball, they both had decided that Taehyung would stay over, otherwise he'd have to go through Serpent territory while the thieves were at their best. Taehyung had brought along his clothes, of course.  
"Mother! I'm home! I brought Tae!" Jungkook called out as he opened the front door. His mother replied, her voice coming from the living room. The pair followed her voice and found her sat at the couch, watching some show. When she looked at them they bowed in sync. She nodded, and her eyes travelled to Jungkook. Jungkook would have turned around and started upstairs so he and Taehyung could start playing the new game, but something about her stare said hold the fuck up.  
"Jungkook?" She began.  
"Y-yes?" Seventeen years, seventeen, but her glare still had the power to shatter Jungkook's knees and fill him with anxiety.  
"How do you go to school and come back home?"  
Taehyung choked on air, and Jungkook stood, flabbergasted, staring at his mother. Jungkook elbowed Taehyung, the twit was only acting more suspicious. When Taehyung looked at Jungkook, the younger boy signalled with his eyes at the stairs. It meant get the fuck out of here. Taehyung took the hint and scurried away.  
"The usual rout-"  
"Jeon Jungkook!" His mother's roar made him flinch, but Taehyung, who had been running upstairs, had tripped and fallen. The loud thud from the stairs told them both that, and while Jungkook wanted to laugh, his mother's glare didn't change.  
"How long did you think you could hide it from me? Why did you hide it, anyway? You've been going through the Serpent zone, haven't you?"  
Jungkook nodded, suddenly becoming very interested in his shoes.   
"I can't believe this! Despite everything I've- everyone- has told you about those criminals! Don't think I won't be informing your father!"  
Mrs. Jeon went back to watching TV, the air of hostility heavy. Jungkook didn't say anything, he just walked away. Stepping four steps at a time, he went for his room. Rushing. He stumbled into his room and shut the door behind him. Taehyung had made himself comfortable on the floor just in front of the television, and he had set up the PlayStation already.   
"What happened, man?" Taehyung got up quickly and rushed to Jungkook.   
"She knows." Jungkook shrugged, at the verge of laughing at himself. Taehyung stared after his best friend, who continued shrugging and went to sit on the floor.   
"Where the fuck is the game, Taehyung?"  
"...I had to bring it?"  
".....get out of my house."

 

They had to settle with another game, and at one point of Jungkook's life, it had been his favourite, but he'd played it more than 300 times and now he was bored. They played for three hours, then they ordered pizza, and waited for it to arrive.

"Hey, Jungkook?" Taehyung asked from the floor, where he was reading an old comic.  
"Hm?" Jungkook was on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, definitely not thinking about the Serpents.  
"You still haven't talked to me about Lee."   
Jungkook groaned, sitting up aggressively and glaring at his friend. If Jungkook had to be honest, he didn't know how to handle the situation. The last time a girl had confessed to him was two years ago, and he had turned her down. Of course, he tried to be nice about it, but he had come off as quite rude. After that, no girl had the ovaries to approach him and confess. They did, however, openly flirt and flick their hair every now and then. But Jungkook had never been too bothered about "love", relationships and the....other thing. He wasn't asexual, that he knew. He just hadn't met the right person. At least, that's what he told himself to console himself.   
"I don't know, man. I don't even know who Lee is. I know she's a classmate, but nothing else. Not interested."  
Taehyung regarded his friend carefully.  
"You've never shown interest in anyone,my dude!"  
"Don't say that."  
"What?"  
" 'My dude' is just fucking cringey."   
Silence cast over the room again, as Taehyung glared at Jungkook for correcting him and judging one of his most favourite phrases. The doorbell rang just then, and both of them raced to the door. 

 

"You won't have to cross the Serpent zone, from now on." Mr. Jeon stated, stunning both boys. Jungkook looked up, cheeks puffing out because his mouth was full of milk and cereal. Taehyung hadn't met any of Jungkook's parents' eyes because he felt ashamed, because he hadn't informed them of this before and it was considered as much of a back stab as Jungkook had done, for they had trusted and treated Taehyung as their own.   
"How will I go to school?" Jungkook munched, clearly trying to chew faster so he could speak to his father properly.  
"If you had told us earlier, we would have known this before," Jungkook's father began, glancing at his son to give him an angry look, "But the police and authorities are allowing students to pass through. There was an uproar when many students like yourselves couldn't go to school, parents were storming the offices and police stations. They decided to make arrangements."   
Jungkook felt his spirits rise, and his eyes glistened. Mrs. Jeon appeared from the kitchen, a plate of toast in her hand and a cup of tea in the other. She settled into her seat and bitterly glanced at both the boys before beginning her meal.  
"I didn't expect this of you, Taehyung."  
Taehyung finally broke, and let out a whine as he looked up at Mrs. Jeon, abruptly leaving his cereal and seat so he could sit at her feet.  
"I'M SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHY I DID WHAT I DID."He said, tears spilling down his face.

 Jungkook face palmed.

 

The next week, Jungkook was at complete ease. He had gotten what he wanted : to stay away from Serpent turf, and from that stupid molesting Serpent. He really was happy. He had spotted Lee in his class, and sure enough she was timidly watching him. He had (unintentionally) rolled his eyes at her, then regretted because he realized how rude it was to roll your eyes at people when they wished you a good morning. But her desperation tired him. It sickened him. It was disgusting. He treated her (everyone, to be honest) like dirt, but she was willing to be stepped on just for the sake of getting noticed. No self- respect. 

 

"Come on, Jungkook!" Mrs. Jeon, who had forgiven Jungkook, ushered him out of the door. Mr. Jeon was standing next to his car, waiting for his wife and son. The restless tapping of his foot told Jungkook that his father was out of patience. They sat in the car, and soon they were leaving for the festival. Both his parents were dressed traditionally, and they both looked stunning. He himself looked stunning too, of course, he had their genes.   
After parking their car in the parking lot, they walked to the park, where the festival was being held. It actually extended much further than the park, till the hills that overlooked the city. That's where you had to go when the fireworks began.  
Taehyung, as planned, was waiting at the entrance. Jungkook spotted him first, but didn't bother to call him or wave, but as they neared Taehyung saw him, and sure enough he called out, waved, and ran towards them.  
Jungkook wondered why they were even friends.  
"You two behave yourselves, now." Mr. Jeon sternly warned as he and Mrs. Jeon left, arm-in-arm looking like a love-struck high school couple. The boys nodded, watching the two adults disappear into the crowd. Taehyung pulled at Jungkook's sleeve as soon as they were gone, pulling him into the crowd. He guided his friend through the crowd, excitedly informing Jungkook that he'd spotted a very interesting game at a stall. They were giving awesome prizes, too. Jungkook quietly wondered if they were giving the latest game consoles, because that was what he called awesome. Taehyung halted in front of a wide stall, and just like the others, it was decorated with bright lights and inviting deco. A small group of people were huddled around the shop, the rest of the something million people blurred past the stall.   
"Aw, shit someone's already playing!" Taehyung groaned, stopping just a few feet away from the person who was currently playing.  
Jungkook waited patiently, mentally wandering off as Taehyung began chatting away. Jungkook didn't see the point of talking when it was crowded, and loud. You'd only exhaust your lungs and throat. The loud music was drowning out Taehyung's voice, anyway, so even if Jungkook strained, he wouldn't be able to make out what he was saying.  
"Oh, he's done!" Taehyung pinched Jungkook.  
The man who was playing threw the gun back in the stall, "This game is bull, anyway!" He turned around, anger evident from the facial expression. Jungkook could see steam rise off his head, and he noted that he wouldn't be the one wasting any money or time on the game. It reeked of scam.  
Because the boys were standing right behind the man, he, of course, noticed them too.  
When Jungkook's  eyes met with the man's, his mouth dropped open, and it seemed as if the man was mirroring his actions, because his mouth dropped open too.   
"You!"   
Scenes like this only happened in cliché books and movies, but they'd said it in complete and utter sync. Jungkook would recognize that face  anywhere ,  even if the man's hair was now bright orange and he was wearing a soft colour and hiding all his tattoos with long sleeves.  
Serpent.  
The Serpent.  
The really hot one.   
Jungkook, no. Stop.   
Jungkook mentally rolled his eyes at his thoughts. Taehyung stood next to Jungkook, in utter confusion, looking at the man, then at Jungkook, then back at the man and so on.   
Jungkook didn't care, he was thinking about the promise he made himself. He'd get revenge for being robbed. And molested, of course.  
Before Jungkook could lurch forward and pin the little bitch to the floor as he called the police, the man had grabbed Jungkook's collar and pulled him close, so he could glare at a closer distance. A stupid thing "manly" men and boys did whenever they got in a fight.   
"You think you're so smart, right? ," The man spat, "Keeping a fake wallet in your pocket."  
Jungkook pushed Taehyung away, towards the game, and thankfully Taehyung did go away and started playing the game. Jungkook waited for him to leave before he could reply.   
"It was smart, though." He smirked.  
"You pervert, you made me seduce you!"  
Jungkook's smug face turned into a much more angrier one as he gripped the man's hands and tried pulling them off his collar. He had a strong grip for such small hands.  
"Nobody asked you to seduce me!" He shot back, glare hardening. He couldn't believe the idiot was putting the blame on him. "You did it out of your own accord." 

"I did it to steal your money." The Serpent stated, nonchalantly. 

"I know." Jungkook sighed, still glaring at the shorter male.  
"Jungkook!" Taehyung's voice broke their moment, and Jungkook looked over the Serpent's head to see his best friend looking at him. "I can't win! You try!"  
Jungkook was about to push the Serpent away and walk off, but the man made a comment that made his blood boil.  
"What makes you think this fail of a teenage boy can win?"  
"Lol burn." Taehyung chuckled. He shut up when Jungkook glared daggers at him. Then his glare returned to the Serpent.   
"Says the man who is, like, two feet tall."  

The group of men (Serpent goons) and Taehyung snickered.

The Serpent's expression went from a pained one to an angry one, and his hold on Jungkook's collar tightened. He turned around, one arm falling off Jungkook's collar, and the other still gripping it. He dragged Jungkook to the stall.

"If I win," He began, letting go of Jungkook's collar, "You pay me. Actual money. I-"  
"If I win," Jungkook began, smirking as he thought of what to say, "You'll do whatever I say." Jungkook made sure to drag the "whatever", so he could let the Serpent know that he wasn't going to go easy.  
"Done."  
They shook on it, and the games began.

 

"Muuuum! They've been playing for HOURS!" A stupid kid whined behind Jungkook as the teenager shot his last shot at the can. It hit the can!  
But it didn't fall over.  
It was then the Serpent's turn, and Jungkook briefly looked over his shoulder to glare at the the little kid behind him. He noticed Taehyung was gone. And so were the Serpent goons.  Shaking his head in disbelief (couldn't his "best friend" wait for a bit?), he placed his elbow onto the stall's counter, and intimidatingly stared at the Serpent, whose name he still didn't know. 

"Excuse me, but my son really needs to try the game."  The woman whose stupid kid kept crying and whining walked up to the men, making the Serpent's focus go elsewhere, which made him miss the can.

"Aish!"

Jungkook threw the lady a look, he didn't want to give the Serpent a chance to say he missed because she was distracting. "Go away." He muttered, rolling his eyes at her. Offended, the woman looked at the shopkeeper for support.

"Look, as long as they keep payin' me I'm fine." He shrugged, earning a supportive smile from Jungkook.

"How long have they even been going at it?" The woman inquired, ready to leave because gosh these men were so stupid. 

"About an hour and a half."

"And we ain't giving up just yet." Jungkook added, watching the Serpent leave the gun again, indicating it was now Jungkook's turn. The kid tried to push forward but Jungkook shoved him away. Shamelessly. The woman huffed, grabbed her child and yanked him away, muttering insults under her breath.

"Go kill yourself." the Serpent laughed. "We're never getting tired."

 

"I'm tired." Jungkook raised a brow at the Serpent, who, 30 minutes ago, had said he wouldn't become tired.

"I'm not, but my pocket is." Jungkook sighed, patting his pocket. It was true. The game was exhausting his wallet. 

They had played for two hours, but none of them had knocked a single can off. Not even one can had fallen over. "This is a fucking cheat." the Serpent threw the gun, and walked away, stopping to throw Jungkook a look over his shoulder, then continuing. Obviously, he wanted Jungkook to follow. And the boy did follow, but only because he wasn't done with the Serpent yet. 

"Hey! I want my wallet back! The one you stole days ago." 

"I'm not returning it, you brat."

"I want it or I'm reporting you to the police. Right now." 

The Serpent stopped in his tracks. Jungkook stopped too. Then, in a fraction of a second, the older man had whipped around and closed in on Jungkook.

"Did you just threaten me, little boy?"

"I-"

"I'll have you know that I'm very pissed that I spent almost all my money on a stupid faulty game all because of you.", the Serpent was about to go on, but Jungkook had to cut him off. This was ridiculous.

"Now hold on there. It was your idea! I didn't challenge yo-"

"Shut up! Shut. Up. And let me talk. You're a nosy brat and you've done nothing but play me since Day 1. You make me look like a fool. And if you want to call the police and have me arrested, I dare you. But don't come complaining to me when you find the dead, disfigured, hard-to-recognize bodies of any and every one you ever loved."

Jungkook stared at the man, quietly, slowly taking in the threat that he was stabbed with. Jungkook didn't understand why people thought eye contact was weird, because the only way he could communicate were the eyes. The eyes spoke so much. And as he stared into the eyes of the Serpent, he didn't see the same calm, in-control emotions he had seen on their first encounter. He saw anger. Actual anger.

"I don't have many people I love." Jungkook blurted out.

The Serpent scrunched his face, eyes narrowing as Jungkook's sentence was registered into his brain. Sighing and letting the anger drain from his face, the Serpent backed away. Jungkook could see the hint of a smile forming around the man's lips. He could feel himself almost smile too. Jungkook praised himself for being a nice comedian. 

"The fireworks are gonna start!" A girl had stepped onto a high platform, an arm and leg wrapped around a metal pole. She was hanging off it, and looking down at the people below. Suddenly, the flow of the crowd changed. Instead of people going in all directions, the crowd became focused onto one direction, onto the path that would lead them to the hills eventually. Jungkook and the Serpent were squished together, mercilessly, as people swarmed around them. Elbows, bags, and hands were digging into parts of Jungkook's body he didn't know he had. Amidst the rush, Jungkook's eyes landed on the Serpent's hand, that was shamelessly and skillfully taking items out of people's pockets and bags. Then it occurred to Jungkook. The Serpents hadn't come here to enjoy themselves, they'd come here because they knew the crowd was an easy target. The Serpent caught him looking at his hand, and he raised both his eyebrows at the boy, which meant "What's your problem?" Jungkook rolled his eyes. Fortunately, the hills weren't too far, and once they reached them, the crowd dissolved, people going in pairs or groups and settling down wherever they liked.

"You two, can you sit down, please?" An elderly lady who was sitting on a mat on the grass motioned at both Jungkook and the Serpent to sit down. They looked at each other, and shrugging, Jungkook plopped down. A minute or two later, the Serpent sat down too.

"You owe me so much mone-" The orange haired man shut up when a loud boom, something like thunder, clapped in the sky. Every head shot up, eyes frantically looking for fireworks. Sure enough, soon after the thunder clap, the sky was illuminated with beautiful, colourful sparks, appearing in the best patterns. And they just kept on appearing, enchanting designs that drew wonderful things on the black sheet of the sky. 

Jungkook, for no reason at all, looked at the Serpent. The man's eyes were wide, the show in the sky reflecting in his dark eyes. His mouth was agape, and the fascination and wonder he felt was so evident on his face, the way his features smoothed, the way his eyes widened at every sound a new firework made as it exploded in the sky.

The Serpent must have caught Jungkook staring from the corner of his eyes, because he looked straight into Jungkook's.

"What's your name?" Jungkook didn't think twice before asking the senior Serpent that.

"What's yours?"

"I asked first."

"I was born before you." 

And the short, brief moment where Jungkook had thought the Serpent looked majestic was gone. He was a dick. 

Eventually, the fireworks ran out, and soon the sky was just pure black, dotted with tiny white stars all over. Jungkook got up. The Serpent did too. 

"You owe me a lot." The sentence that The Serpent had wished to say earlier, he completed then.

"I owe you nothing." Jungkook sighed, beginning to walk away and meet his parents at the exit.

"Hey, kid."

Jungkook turned around, expecting another lame comment or question. He regarded the Serpent with a bored expression. He wondered why everyone thought they were so scary. They were stupid.

With a flick of his hand, The Serpent had thrown something at Jungkook. Out of instinct, he caught it. It was a pocket-sized square-shaped leather case, with a reptile pattern carved into it. Jungkook immediately realized what it was. It was his wallet. 

"Than.....ks...." He looked up, a knowing smile on his lips, but the Serpent was nowhere to be seen.

 

"Did you boys enjoy?" Mrs. Jeon asked as they walked back to the car. She was looking at Jungkook, who was smiling. Her son was smiling. What sort of miracle could have caused that?

"Yeah, it was great. Even though Jungkook dumped me."

"Technically, you dumped me."

Taehyung slapped Jungkook's shoulder, as the parents shook their heads, chuckling. They sat in the car and first dropped Taehyung home. (The police were allowing residents to come and go from the shorter, safer route now.) 

"Come over tomorrow." Taehyung ordered, before getting off the car, waving at the Jeon family and rushing inside.

Jungkook waved back at him. 

Mrs. Jeon wondered what put her son is such a pleasant mood.

 

That night, Jungkook dreamed of ancient design and patterns and dragons. 

And serpents.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying it~~ please please leave comments?

**Author's Note:**

> Ha.  
> It sucks I know.  
> Anyway, I posted this on wattpad first, but you never get enough reads and stuff there so :/  
> 3154 words ahah. Anyway, let me know what you think about this one!  
> Please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes I may have made.


End file.
